The present invention relates to a solid state detector telescope which is composed of a relatively thin dE detector and a thick E detector and is used for identifying charged particles and measuring incident energy of the particles.
Heretofore, dE and E detectors used for this purpose are produced individually. For identifying heavy and low energy charged particles, a thin detector with a thickness less than 10 .mu.m is required as the dE detector of this solid state detector telescope. This thin detector has been produced from an epitaxial silicon wafer by etching off the highly doped substrate using a chemical preferential etching technique or electrochemical etching technique. However, this method has drawbacks that the dE detector suffers a degradation of thickness uniformity caused by etching irregularities and also the etching process itself is laborious. The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate said drawbacks, providing a new type of detector which integrates dE and E detectors in a single block.